Caixa de Emoções
by curiousbeing
Summary: Ela não conseguia aguentar mais a solidão que a assolava... a sua mente estava prestes a sucumbir e a fechar-se sobre si mesma. Até que ao sair de uma consulta, esbarrou no seu maior apoio... alguém que ela não esperava encontrar e que a fez esquecer tudo numa noite de paixão que por azar, ele não se lembra.


**A/N: **A dona da saga Crepúsculo é a Stephenie Meyer, não eu - por muito mais que eu gostasse...

**Caixa de Emoções de curiousbeing...**

**Capítulo I - **Solidão

Nunca na minha vida pensei chegar a este ponto, onde tudo parece que vai desaparecer assim que o vento soprar um pouco mais forte. Este poço onde me encontro, cada vez se torna mais fundo e nadar para a superfície, de modo a me salvar, chega a ser quase impossível. Mas, estranhamente, não me sinto como se me estivesse a afogar.

Aquele sentimento de opressão, de angústia e terror que é normal se sentir quando a nossa vida está em risco é inexistente no meu caso. Não sinto nenhuma dessas coisas. Aliás, posso até afirmar que desde algum tempo que não sinto nada. Tudo está embutido numa pequena caixa fechada a sete chaves que, por sua vez, está embrulhada num belo escudo transparente que impede a saída e entrada de emoções nela, mantendo-a, assim, em segurança de uma montanha russa de consequências que advêm da experiência dessas mesmas emoções. Está tudo guardado bem no fundo do meu cérebro, num lugar onde nada se passa e que ele mesmo não reconhece.

A minha avó paterna, quando eu era pequena, dizia sempre que era demasiado frágil para me conseguir sustentar quando vivenciava algo demasiado forte. O _stress _era grande demais para o meu pequeno corpo e acabava por ficar doente depois de tudo se ter passado. Mas, felizmente, essas infelizes experiências são parte do passado e o meu mecanismo de defesa era amontoar tudo num pequeno lugar para analisar depois. Contudo, essa análise nunca se chega a concretizar e fiquei, assim, com um monte de emoções prontas a serem exploradas. Fico com medo só de pensar.

Agora, o meu psicólogo pede-me que abra esta pequena maravilha para a poder descobrir com ele, dizendo-me que se, se tornar demasiado difícil para mim cooperar com o que ele pede, basta-me levantar um dedo e a sessão estará terminada. Segundo ele, o que eu tenho feito durante todos estes anos da minha vida está errado e, a longo prazo, não me vai ajudar. Pois, eu não concordo. Até agora, não têm tido quaisquer efeitos negativos e, sinceramente, estou bastante relutante em permanecer sentada neste confortável sofá por mais vinte e cinco minutos - o tempo que demora até a sessão terminar.

- Bella, pensei que estávamos a fazer progressos - disse o Dr. Whitlock, baloiçando a sua caneta azul entre os seus dedos, depois de lhe ter negado contar o que tinha despertado a necessidade de esconder aquilo que sentia.

- Ora, e estamos Doutor, mas acho desnecessário reviver o passado quando me tento concentrar no futuro - disse tentando redirecionar a sua atenção para outros pontos do tratamento que considerava mais fulcrais para o sucesso.

- Primeiro preciso de saber o que desencadeou isto, Bella. Com certeza consegues compreender.

- Talvez noutra altura então. Hoje não estou com disposição para falar sobre esse assunto, compreende? - inclinei-me para a frente, ficando mais próxima dele e tentado, futilmente, distraí-lo com o meu decote.

Não havia forma de negar que o Dr. Whitlock era bem-parecido. A sua face pálida sem qualquer mancha ou imperfeição em conjunto com os seus enormes e chamativos olhos azuis, o seu cabelo loiro e o seu corpo bem constituído deixavam qualquer um com água na boca e um bocado de saliva a escorrer pelo canto do lábio. Atrair a sua atenção era apenas uma mais-valia nestas consultas, mas era sempre em vão. Ele nunca me olhava dessa forma e, felizmente, nunca me chamou à atenção sobre o assunto, impedindo uma situação embaraçosa de acontecer. Embaraçosa para mim.

- Tudo bem, a consulta também estará quase a terminar. Porque não me contas um pouco sobre a tua avó? Dás a impressão que tens uma opinião muito elevada dela - continuou ele como se nada se tivesse passado.

- Sim, a minha avó sempre foi um exemplo para mim desde que era pequena. Trabalhou arduamente até perder a vista do olho direito, a partir daí não foi capaz de continuar o seu emprego como costureira.

Continuei a contar-lhe como era a minha avó durante o restante tempo e quando ele olhou para o relógio e me disse que por hoje tínhamos terminado fiquei a olhar para ele admirada. Não tinha dado pelo tempo a passar, mas não podia estar realmente surpreendida. O facto era que sempre que falava da minha avó perdia a noção do tempo. Tudo passava a voar.

Levantei-me do sofá e apertamos as mãos num gesto de despedida. Fez-me prometer que, na próxima sessão, lhe contaria a razão de tudo isto dizendo que era um ponto essencial para ele me poder ajudar a alcançar os meus objetivos. Saí tão distraída do consultório que nem reparei que no homem que estava à minha frente, acabando por ir contra ele, fazendo-o deixar cair um monte de papéis no chão. Envergonhada, baixei a cabeça e escondi-me nos meus longos cabelos castanhos enquanto me abaixava para o ajudar.

- Desculpe, não vi por onde andava - disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando para os seus lindos olhos verdes emoldurados por umas longas e grossas pestanas.

- Não tem problema, não se magoou? - perguntou com um olhar maravilhado.

- Não. Aqui tem os seus papéis - entreguei-os e levantei-me rapidamente.

Ficamos uns segundos a olhar para os olhos um do outro. Perdi-me enquanto o admirava. Tinha o cabelo de uma estranha tonalidade parecida com bronze que contrastava magnificamente com a cor pálida da sua pele. Os seus ombros eram largos e parecia ter tudo no sítio certo - pelo menos, de acordo com os meus parâmetros. A atração pelo Dr. Whitlock desapareceu completamente do meu corpo.

- Obrigado. Qual é o seu nome? - estava especado à minha frente, impedindo o caminho para a única porta de saída da clínica.

- Be... Bella - gaguejei. - E o seu?

- Edward. É paciente do Jasper? - perguntou, olhando para a porta de onde eu tinha acabado de sair.

- Jasper? - perguntei confusa. - Refere-se ao Dr. Whitlock?

- Sim, é o meu cunhado.

- Sim, sou - olhei para trás e reparei que o Doutor estava a olhar para nós parecendo bastante divertido. Um sorriso rasgava-se-lhe nos lábios e estava inclinado na ombreira da porta. - Também trabalha aqui?

- Não, vim só fazer uma visita - olhou de repente para o relógio e a sua expressão relaxada tornou-se numa de horror. - Desculpe, mas tenho de me apressar. Espero vê-la novamente.

Gritou por cima do ombro enquanto se dirigia rapidamente para o consultório do Dr. Whitlock.

- Até à próxima semana, Bella - disse o Doutor educadamente enquanto fechava a porta. Não tive oportunidade de lhe responder e saí da clínica ainda meia aparvalhada.

Dirigi-me para o parque de estacionamento aos tropeções, como sempre. A minha coordenação e equilíbrio eram péssimos desde criança. Arranjava sempre forma de cair, nem que fosse sozinha. Era tão trapalhona. Desbloqueei o carro e entrei, seguindo pelo caminho habitual para casa. Jacob já devia ter chegado para almoçar comigo e eu estava atrasada.

Jacob, pensei sonhadoramente. Era um ano mais velho que eu - tinha vinte e seis -, mas comportava-se como um autêntico adolescente. Há alguns anos atrás tive uma paixoneta pelo meu companheiro de quarto, mas essa fase acabou quando, numa noite de festa em que ambos tínhamos bebido bastante, passamos uma noite juntos. Dizer que a manhã seguinte tinha sido constrangedora era um eufemismo. A sua pele morena, o seu cabelo preto e o seu sorriso Colgate deixavam qualquer mulher perdida de amores. Já para não falar do seu corpo bem torneado e musculado. Sinceramente, não sabia bem o que aquele rapaz fazia para conseguir balançar o horário de trabalho com o ginásio. Eu mal arranjava tempo para comer!

Ia levar tanto nas orelhas, pensei. As ruas encontravam-se vazias, sem qualquer tipo de tráfego e cheguei ao meu destino em menos de dez minutos. Tentei abrir a porta de casa com as mãos a tremelicar e só tive sucesso após a terceira tentativa.

- Bella, finalmente! - disse ele quando entrei no nosso apartamento. - Onde estiveste? Estás atrasada.

- Estive numa consulta - pousei as coisas no meu quarto com Jacob sempre a seguir-me.

- Bem, o almoço está pronto. Vamos comer, estou cheio de fome - disse, esfregando as mãos em antecipação.

Sentamos à mesa e conversamos casualmente sobre a nossa semana e contando as mais recentes novidades. Isto era tradição de fim-de-semana, visto que os nossos horários, durante o resto dos dias, eram tão diferentes que raramente nos encontrávamos em casa à mesma hora enquanto acordados. Eu trabalhava durante o dia como editora e ele, durante a noite, como segurança das discotecas mais conhecidas do momento.

Saiu pouco depois de termos acabado de comer para se encontrar com a sua mais recente namorada, Nessie. Ainda não me a tinha apresentado, mas era como se já a conhecesse dado tudo aquilo que me tinha contado sobre ela. Nunca o vi tão louco por uma rapariga. Normalmente, as suas relações duravam pouco mais de uma semana e nunca falava sobre elas quando estava comigo. Nessie, apesar de estar com Jacob à pouco tempo, era uma exceção.

Enquanto limpava a casa e a deixava sem qualquer quantidade de pó ou sujidade, pensei na pergunta do Dr. Whitlock. Lembrava-me perfeitamente do dia em que decidira fechar-me de qualquer tipo de emoção. Fora o dia em que descobrira o que James andara a fazer nas minhas costas. Era um tipo esguio de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis penetrantes. Agora que me lembrava da sua aparência, perguntava-me como tinha gostado dele. Era arrepiante.

Tinha vinte anos na altura e andava na faculdade com ele, a tirar um curso de Línguas. Estivéramos juntos desde a escola secundária e eu, completamente apaixonada, entregara-me a ele sem qualquer tipo de restrição. Ora, como bom rapaz que era, traíra-me em todas as oportunidades que encontrara e eu, feita burra, acreditara-me nas suas desculpas esfarrapadas sempre que o confrontava sobre o assunto. Até ao dia em que o apanhara na cama com uma das minhas amigas mais chegadas, Victoria. O meu mundo desabou e como não consegui albergar tanta mágoa e tristeza, fechei tudo naquela pequena caixa e nunca mais olhei para trás.

Nessa noite, sonhei com olhos verdes e cabelo cor de bronze, mãos suaves e vozes melódicas... algo forte onde me pudesse segurar.

**A/N: **Ei gente, esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso qualquer crítica será bem vinda, gostava muito de poder contar com o vosso apoio! Ainda não sei onde isto vai chegar... se é que a vou levar a algum lado. Obrigada por terem lido e espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
